


hold

by dreamperfect_regime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kyungsoo, ChenSoo, Doctor Jongdae, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Porn, im only good at writing porn, soft hrs, this is the only thing ive ever finished, underrated ship chensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamperfect_regime/pseuds/dreamperfect_regime
Summary: Kyungsoo tried waiting up for Jongdae, but ended up dozing instead.





	hold

12:04AM   
The apartment is dark, the only light coming from a small light in the kitchen conjoined to the dark living room. On the couch sits a man, cheek rested in his palm as he stares down at a thick binder nearly a third of the way through. His eyes are closed, plump lips parted as his soft breaths come and go with the rise and fall of his chest. His glasses are slipping down his nose, but he doesn't seem to notice as he dozes in his sweater and dress pants.   
The front door opens and another man enters the threshold, adorned in baby blue scrubs with a white shirt beneath them. A kitten smile spreads onto his lips as he takes in the sight, toeing off his shoes at the door before padding to the couch. He closes the binder gently and sets it aside before rousing his partner, wide eyes fluttering open to gaze up at the other.  
"Reading in the dark is bad for you, Soo." The doctor says softly, cupping the aspiring actor's cheeks and caressing beneath his eyes with his thumbs. He smiles a heart-shaped smile at his lover, sleepy and soft.   
"I know, I wanted to wait up for you." Kyungsoo whispers, voice low and scratchy from sleep.   
"I told you not to do that, come to bed, Soo.. I have to shower, I'll be right in." His partner frowns, almost a pout.   
"We can shower together, I miss you, Dae." The younger whispers, hands reaching to clasp onto Jongdae's wrists. The doctor almost protests, wanting to urge his lover to bed, but he caves without a fight.   
"Okay, but I can't be held responsible for anything that happens." Jongdae says, smiling a little wider, a contagious action that has Kyungsoo's smile widening as he stands, delivering a kiss to the doctor's lips, soft and sweet.   
"I missed you."   
"I missed you too, c'mon."   
It's a quiet act, peeling their clothes off of each other, hands gliding over shoulders and down chests like they're seeing each other for a first time again. Kyungsoo's eyes slip closed now and again, sleep wanting to take him but Jongdae rouses him with gentle touches that have him gasping and sighing against his lover's shoulder and throat. Jongdae whispers praises to him as he slowly works Kyungsoo open, using the lube from their cabinet to ease the friction.   
By the time Jongdae has deemed his lover prepared enough, they can no longer see themselves in the mirror, hot water from the shower steaming everything up. The doctor tugs Kyungsoo into the water before gently pressing him to the wall and making sure every contact point has been reached, their bodies flush together as he guides his cock into Kyungsoo's already slick entrance. The ring of muscles gives way easily to the breach, the actor groaning softly at the stretch.   
Jongdae is perfect, Kyungsoo thinks. He isn't as big as Kyungsoo, a little longer but not as thick, toned and powerful thighs and hips make Jongdae's lovemaking a passionate act, sensually grinding his hips into Kyungsoo's, making him release choked moans as the head of Jongdae's cock massages his prostate. Kyungsoo doesn't do this often, but Jongdae always catches him at the right times like this, when nothing feels better. Soon, the doctors hips pull back and snap back, the slap of skin harsh to match the cry from Kyungsoo. Jongdae's pace is hard and fast, Kyungsoo's voice unapologetic as pleasure washes over him with each thrust from his lover.   
Jongdae's lips and teeth attack Kyungsoo's throat, fucking into him with fervor as his climax starts to coil deep in his gut. A hand reaches around Kyungsoo, wrapping around his thick length and stroking off rhythm to the merciless thrusts. His thighs tremble, growing closer to his own release until it hits him like a tidal wave of pure ecstasy, a long, low moan leaving his lips as he tenses, cock shooting white onto the shower walls. Jongdae isn't far behind, a dozen thrusts later and he buries himself into his lover, climaxing and painting his insides with his release. Panting, the slowly separate between kisses and whispered affections.   
They take turns cleaning each other before stepping out of the shower and drying off. The fall into bed together nude, tangled together in a mess of limbs and easy breaths.   
"I love you." Kyungsoo whispers, eyes closed and his voice already heavy with oncoming slumber.   
"I love you too, Kyungsoo." Jongdae replies with a soft smile before he, too, is falling away into sleep. Held in each other's arms, they have never been happier before, and every day is better than the last.


End file.
